deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Alcohol (DXMD)
Alcoholic drinks, including beer, wine, and spirits, are consumable items in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Gameplay Drinking alcohol recovers health at the cost of impaired vision. If health is already full, consumption will temporarily raise it above the maximum. Alcohol functions similarly to the HypoStim Injector and Painkillers, except that the health recovery or boost is lower and usage results in temporarily blurred vision. It takes six to seven consumption of beer to fully restore Adam's life bar, as opposed to four painkillers. The only exception is the Mramor brand of beer, which requires only five cans to bring him back to full health. It takes about five bottles of spirits to fully restore his health, with the only notable exceptions being Nye's Rye whiskey, which only requires four bottles, and Old Man's Prestige, which is equally effective, but much rarer, and far more valuable for selling. The "drunk" effect can be canceled by triggering the Icarus Landing system, firing the Typhoon, or punching through a wall. List of alcohol Shots Shots can only consumed on the spot and cannot be taken into the inventory. Locations Alcohol can be purchased at various locations * Teresa Petrauskas sells beer for 10 each. Although her store is named Svobody Beer, she sells beer of the Dai-Taiga brand. * Nada Birak sells spirits for 50 each. * The bartender on the street-level floor of the Red Queen sells shots of Absinthe, Nye's Whiskey, and Welsh Wiskey for 50 each. The dialogue options used to purchase a drink reveal that the full name of Absinthe is "Tyson's Sense Absinthe." Additionally, the shot of Nye's Whiskey is obtained from the "Nye's Rye" dialogue option. * Antonin Kadlek, the bartender near the balcony of of the Red Queen, sells Dai-Taiga beer for 10 and shots of Welsh Whiskey for 50 each. Alcohol, especially beer, can be found all around the game environments. * Notably, a large amount of beer can be found at a second-level apartment near Koníčky & Hračky in the northwest part of the Překážka district. * There are over 50 cans of Mramor Pilsner scattered throughout Prague, making it the most common alcoholic beverage encountered. Sell prices When selling alcohol, Tars pays an addition +60% as compared to the other merchants in Prague. Trivia * Svobody Beer also refers to a location. "Svoboda" means "freedom" in Czech. "Svobody Beer" is supposed mean "Freedom Beer" or "Beer of Freedom." However, the proper Czech term would be "Pivo svobody" or "Svobodné pivo". * The description for Nye's Rye is a reference to , popularly known as Bill Nye the Science Guy, who also appeared on the American TV show . * Akuma Shochu may be based on Kirin's Takuma Shochu. The name "Akuma" may be a reference to the character from the Street Fighter series, and the description "combination punch to the head and kick to the gut" may be a reference to combos used in such fighting games. The term "Akuma" (悪魔) means "Devil" in Japanese. * In the description for Welsh Whiskey, lechyd da! Ble mae'r toiled? ''means "Cheers! Where is the toilet?" * The "'Dai-Taiga'" beer seems to have a typo in its name on the cans; the label reads "Dai-Taga." "Taiga" 大河 means "great river" in Japanese. "Dai" 大 also means "large." * The bottle texture for the '''Kylmyster Canadian Whiskey' reads "Kylmister" rather than "Kylmyster." The term "myster" may be based on the real-world Jägermeister brand. Gallery dai taiga concept art.jpg|Dai-Taiga concept art akuma shochu concept art.jpg|Akuma Shochu concept art Akuma shochu poster.png|Akuma Shochu poster seen in Prague Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided items Category:Alcohol Category:Articles with non-Latin scripts